


I'm proud of you, Son

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Akihiro and Yuki watch their son's volleyball match.





	I'm proud of you, Son

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame Jamie and [this drawing she did](https://twitter.com/MissJamieKaye/status/1134891880146264064) for this drabble.

Akihiro would have loved seeing the match in person, but it just hadn't been possible. Instead, he was watching it on TV while his code was compiling. It was rather nerve-wracking watching his son's team go up against a powerhouse like Shiratorizawa. If Akihiro himself was worried, he couldn't imagine how much worse it must have been for his son.

When Yuki came home towards the end of the fourth set, he immediately joined Akihiro on the couch.

“How are they doing?”

“They lost the first set, won the second and third, and it looks like they might be losing this one,” Akihiro said, twisting an empty candy wrapper between his fingers.

Yuki clicked his tongue and loosened his tie.

“This isn't going to be good for my heart, is it?” he asked.

“It's not good for mine either.” Akihiro tossed the wrapper onto the coffee table when Shiratorizawa scored the 25th point of the set. “He's worked so hard.”

“I know.” Yuki rested his hand on Akihiro's knee, giving a reassuring squeeze. “They can still turn this around in the last one.”

The last set felt like something out of one of Prince's sports manga. Akihiro was constantly on the edge of his seat, yelling in excitement and frustration. And then it happened. The ball smacked down on Shiratorizawa's side of the court, securing victory for Karasuno.

Akihiro and Yuki both jumped off the couch, arms thrown in the air and cheering.

“They did it!”

“They are going to nationals!”

Akihiro grabbed his husband's face in both of his hands and kissed him. He wished he could have done that all those years ago, back when it had been announced that the Kansei University track and field club had qualified for the Hakone Ekiden. But this was just as good.

“We need to celebrate this,” Yuki said. “Do you think we can still get that cake he likes so much?”

Akihiro took a look at the clock and nodded.

“I'll run to the store before they close.”

 

***

 

It was late by the time Asahi unlocked the front door. He was tired to the bones, both physically and emotionally. It still didn't feel quite real, but they had actually managed to beat Shiratorizawa. Not even Ushiwaka had been able to stop Karasuno from advancing to the national stage.

“I'm home!” Asahi announced as he took off his shoes in the entryway. Immediately, he could hear the shuffling of two pairs of feet, and suddenly, his fathers were both there in the hallway with the biggest grins on their faces.

“You did it!” Akihiro-san said, ruffling Asahi's hair. “We're so proud of you!”

“I only managed to catch the last set, but from what I saw, you did really well,” Yukihiro-san said, holding up a plate with that chocolate cake from the convenience store that Asahi liked so much.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Longest Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159665) by [AmiLu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu)




End file.
